The central role of Il-2 in enhancing the immune response and the experience of IL-2 therapy in HIV infected adults are the basis for hypothesizing that IL-2 may improve immune function in HIV infected children. Phase I/II dose escalation study where HIV+ asymptomatic children below 18 years will be given daily subcutaneous doses of IL-2 will be conducted. Pharmacokinetics of IL-2 will be evaluated.